


Cake

by Asexuallaw



Category: Death Note
Genre: Cake, Fluff, LightxL, M/M, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw
Summary: A day in the life of L and Light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Okay so I've really been trying to update things. The Sherlock fic might just end unless I can get someone to finish it for me.  
> But I've gotten back into an old fandom, Death Note. This is basically just a random drabble. I may try something serious in the future.

There was that sound again. Metal scraping against glass, almost as bad as nails on a chalk board. The tapping of keys on the keyboard didn't really help drown it out, and neither did his thoughts.

Light glanced beside of him, not turning his head, and sure enough he had been right. Another plate of cake, right there, mocking him. 

It was always cake wasn't it? Well, most of the time at least. It seemed to be all he ate. Surprising that he didn't have diabetes. As much as he ate the damned stuff. 

"Ryuzaki."

The scraping stopped. The chain hanging between them rattled as the world's greatest detective turned around to face his suspect. The fork balanced between his forefinger and thumb, and Light vaguely wondered if it was easy eating things like that. 

"Is there something else you could eat apart from cake?"

"Would you like me to have Watari bring pie?"

Maybe he should have been more clear. 

"I meant real food. Have you ever had meat, vegetables? Things like that?"

Mogi snickered beside of L, but quickly hid it with a cough.

"Well of course I have, Light-kun. I am a human being after all. I need the required vitamins and fat for someone my size. I just prefer sweets because it increases my thinking abilities by more than forty percent."

"You mean sitting like a frog isn't the only thing that does that?" Aizawa chirped from the couch, and Matsuda didn't try to hide his laughter. 

"I believe we've been over this."

"You're right, we have. Sorry Ryuzaki."

"There's no reason for you to apologize, Light-kun." The scraping came back. L shoved a forkful of cake in his mouth and held the fork beside his mouth, chewing noisily and then swallowing. He put the tips of the fork between his teeth and chewed on them. "It's an understandable question, seeing as all I seem to eat is sugar."

"Yeah..." Light barely agreed, and turned back to his computer screen. The names of criminals shone against his face, but he couldn't focus on the task in front of him for some reason. 

The scraping continued. 

* * *

"I can't believe he had to come along! I wish he would just drop dead!"

"What a very odd thing for you to say, Misa-chan. That strengthens my suspicions about you."

"Whaaaaaa???? It's not weird for me to think you're a freak!"

"But you did say you wish I would drop dead."

"Could you two knock it off! People are beginning to stare."

"But Light!" Misa clung to her boyfriends arm and looked up at him innocently, pouting. "I just wanna spend time alone with you!"

"Just forget about it, Misa. Ryuzaki's not gonna take this chain off just so we can go on a date."

"Yes, Light-kun is correct. As long as I am suspicious about him, he and I will stay connected."

"Eugh, that's so gross! Are you trying to get with my boyfriend or something!"

"That was never my intention-"

"Yeah, whatever! We're here anyway!"

The large candy store sign loomed over the trio, and they all looked up at it awely. L moreso. 

"A...candy store?"

"Just the kind of place for you, huh Ryuzaki?" Light smirked, tugging on the chain and dragging the detective inside. "I don't wanna be here all day, so hurry up. The only reason we're here is because of Watari's absence, but he should he back from England in a few days."

"Yes, he should be...oh I haven't been to a candy store in ages! Oh, Light-kun look! They've got a frozen yogurt stand!"

There was a loud rattle as L drug a very reluctant Light over to said stand, followed by a very peeved off Misa, who kept whining about how 'Light was her boyfriend!' and she should be the one attached to him. 

"I'll buy you the yogurt, and one bag of candy, but that's it. Alright?"

L grabbed a large cup and looked back at the college student. "Just one bag? Alright."

Light sighed and folded his arms over his chest, watching Misa and L fight over the strawberry nozzle. Bystanders were definitely giving them queer looks, but all he could do was wait for the children to finish. 

It felt like a weight lifted off of his shoulders when they walked out of that store. 

* * *

It felt really weird when they were the only ones awake. Matsuda and Mogi went to bed at least two hours ago, and Aizawa and his father left an hour before that. 

The only source of light in the bedroom was from he and L's computer screens, and Light was about ready to close his. 

"It seems criminals are dying in more and more unusual patterns as the weeks progress...I'll have to take note of this."

Light nodded sleepily, and yawned. He shut his laptop and placed it on the beside table. 

"Ryuzaki, you think you could try to get some sleep for a change? It's almost two o'clock, just close your laptop and lay down."

"Oh no, I'm alright. I'd rather-"

There was a harsh  _snap!_ as the laptop was forced shut, and Light tossed it as carefully as he could on the floor. 

"Don't argue with me, Ryuzaki. Go to sleep."

"...alright."

The bed covers shuffled awkwardly as the two tried to get comfortable. Light was easily able to do this, because he actually slept like a human being. L, on the other hand, was having troubles. No matter what he did, he couldn't find the perfect position that made him comfy. The detective groaned in annoyance. 

He was usually never on his back. 

"Light-kun, this isn't working out."

The other groaned and reluctantly turned to face his captor. 

"Can't you just lie still?"

"I've tried...I can't do it."

"..."

What was he supposed to do now? He wouldn't get any sleep like this. Christ, why couldn't Ryuzaki just be a normal human being?

"Come here," he said, after vaguely thinking of a solution. He held his arms out, and L looked curiously at him. Light waved for him to come over, and the detective awkwardly crawled over. Light wrapped his arms around L's waist and pulled him closer, causing the insomniac to gasp in surprise. 

"No, sh, it's okay. I'm gonna try to help you sleep."

"Light-kun...I've never been this close to someone besides Watari."

Oh really? "Don't worry about it." One hand rubbed his back comfortingly. "I won't do anything unless you want me to."

"What? What would I want you to do?"

"Who can say?"

L didn't say anything. Instead, he brought his own arms up and clung to Light's chest. There was an long silence as the two layed, wrapped in each others warmth. Certainly something neither of them expected to do. 

"...would you be my first kiss? If I asked?"

"Huh? First kiss..."

L didn't look at Light, keeping his head down. But he squeezed the others night shirt, and Light knew he had heard right. 

"Where did that come from?"

"..."

"Ryuzaki?"

"Nevermind. I'm sorry. Please let go of me, Light-kun."

Oh. Well he didn't want to do that. 

"Ryuzaki..."

No answer. 

Light smirked, and reached one hand up to brush the detectives hair out of his face. He kissed the top of his forehead, and L briefly stopped breathing. 

"Let's try again tomorrow."

"...alright."

 

 


End file.
